Cruciation and Desire
by tsukurotta
Summary: Pyramid Heads X OCs


_**Note:**_ I believe that, in the other worlds, they live like we live. I think they live in a society with beings that are more intelligent than others and similar things as in our world. Their world is like the normal for them, and our world would seem strange.

* * *

The two sentient beings were walking, the taller one holding a tattered leash that was clipped to dilapidated collar. The band wrapped around the neck of a Two Face creature. One half of the split face seemed happy, while the other seemed alert and frustrated.

The taller one, which was called the Voodoo Doll by the cult, had fairly soft features. At least it was as soft as they could possibly get for this realm. Her neck was abnormally long, covered in stitching, and a darker skin toned patch of flesh, stitched neatly on her face, covered her right eye. On her upper chest just above her breasts was a metallic plate with a small knob, which was paralleled by hinges. She was fairly pale and had relatively large pins protruding from her soft tissue. A thin looking jade tentacle extended from her back. Brunette hair was neatly pulled back, green orb was surprisingly shimmering brightly, and above all, she wore a rather skimpy outfit. A schoolgirl outfit, which exposed her abdomen and just barely covered her sexual parts, and a scarf that was under her own command, was the clothing that adorned her body. On the exposed abdomen, she bore an opening in which showed off her organs that was halfassedly sewn. She was a perfect victim in Xervexagon's eyes.

The more vertically challenged one, who was known to the cult by the name Crooked Ballerina, was also supple in appearance. She wore a remarkably clean white tutu, but not one of those puffy ones that stuck straight up. It was more like a formfitting short dress. This was worn without any undergarments. At her feet were the trademark ballerina shoes. The ribbons that tied the shoes to her lower legs also ran up and bound her upper legs together. They served sort of as a chastity belt. They spiraled up her body, also fastening her arms trimly behind her, then up to her face, gagging and blindfolding her. Her skin was almost as white as her garments and her hair was hued with silver. Pointed ears pinpointed sounds around her. She was the ideal prey for Giza. She tottered on her toes next to her elevated friend and her pet.

They were the only two of their species, and they were fine with that. Raw, the Voodoo Doll, turned to Lyric, the Crooked Ballerina. A smile appeared on her face, which she for a moment forgot her tinier friend couldn't see.

"**Lyric. What do you think about the Lying Figures? Don't you think they sound kind of… squishy?"** Raw questioned. She knew the best person to ask about sound was Lyric. After all, Lyric could only hear.

Lyric tried to speak, but what were emitted were small muffles. Yet somehow Raw seemed to understand her inaudible mumbles.

"I agree. They sound kind of disgusting… I'm glad they're not part of my diet. Too acidic. Don't you thi— Oh sorry. You can't eat… So you wouldn't have to go to the bathroom, would you? Lucky bitch."

Lyric nodded that the small apology that was given was heard and accepted. They continued their small journey. The conversation continued accordingly. Well… that is until the one of the Pyramid Heads came along.

The Two Face ran off in the opposite direction. Raw lifted Lyric onto her shoulder and began running. Lyric had the slight change of expression to confusion.

'_What in __**hell**__ is going on?_' she thought, her voice as malleable in her head as her physical appearance. That's when she also heard the deadly scraping of the Great Knife on the ground far behind them. It was a sound she knew to seal other monsters' deaths. Raw must've been carrying her off to get them both away from the beast that was after them.

Little did they know there were two after them. One for each of them.

Xervexagon had left his blade to rest upon the ground, which allowed him to go faster and go undetected. He swiftly struck out his arm from the right, grasping Raw's tightly. This forced Lyric from her grasp, throwing her a few feet. As if running away wasn't enough of a pain in the ass, but now she had to raise herself to her toes. Things were looking grim for the two of them.

Giza caught up to them, his razor blade still dragging heavily on the ground. Lyric had barely managed to lift herself to her knees when he finished it up by throwing her over his shoulder roughly. The two beasts looked at each other and chuckled lightly, echoing in their metal devices.

Xer retrieved his edge and, though the two struggled, walked on with Giza to a preordained spot. This went much faster, seeing as they had thrown their knives over their other shoulders.

The area was doused heavily in blood. They threw their respective partner down into the shallow pool of crimson and began their work side by side.

Giza's work was very thorough, as he needed to remove some things in order to get to his true desire. He precisely positioned his knife on the ribbons binding her legs, cutting them with much ease, and then proceeded to remove the gag. He did like her bound hands and blindfold, though. He _did_ disapprove of the dress. That was gone in a matter of seconds. They made things more interesting. He opened the long apron-like garment he wore, which was composed of flesh he'd gathered and put together.

Xer's work was simple. He reached up her skimpy skirt to touch the flimsy cloth underneath. This was his obstacle? Too easy. Then he noticed the many pins protruding from her skin. Pfft. Removing them easily, he tossed them off to the side. He grasped it lightly between his index and thumb, gently pulling them down her slender legs. His other hand ran behind her head to grasp the hair tie that held her locks in such a fluffy ponytail and tear it from the strands.

Giza's tongue slowly slid out, tickling Lyric's chin. She gulped a kind of… pleasured gulp. Even as she felt the blade press against her throat. It was hard enough to feel, but not enough to break skin. When he did this, she gasped in surprise and… well… enjoyment. He took his sweet time, flickering his long, ebony tongue over her slender, delicious body. It slid slowly into her belly button, earning him another sharp intake of air. He liked these reactions. She had to be the most entertaining thing he'd ever had the pleasure to… well… pleasure.

Raw's eye was pleading, hoping he wouldn't do this, but she wouldn't win. He tore the clothing from her body. His harsh touch made her whimper. Quickly, as he didn't want her organs to fall out while he was enjoying himself in this puddle of blood, he took the thread that was resting so lazily near the gaping hole in her stomach and pulled it shut. Letting out a light his, he began touching the contours of her body. Fingers ran unexpectedly soft against her flesh. It made the muscles in her tingle with anticipation. Her body craved this, but her mind was screaming against all of it.

"**What's your name,"** Xervexagon hissed in her ear.

"**Raw… My name is Raw…"** she whispered hoarsely.

"Xervexagon… And if you call me what that cult calls me, there's no chance of life for you."

He caressed her breasts lightly. They were so soft. They were nothing like any of the nurses. And everyone knows the Mannequins don't have boobs. He grasped one lightly, forcing her to grunt quietly. He grinned his invisible smirk, but somehow Raw knew what he was doing. She could feel that dirty look. That look of craving.

Xer's tongue flickered against the tit, turning it into a hard peak. His grin grew. Fingers slid from her chest to her netherlands. Touching her lightly, he was quickly rewarded with another grunt, but this one sounded more pleasured. He began rubbing it with his enormous hand, focusing one finger to stay so near to it that it was almost in. More quiet moans were expelled. She mumbled something that sounded something like his name, and the most satisfied grin he could possibly get crossed his face. Finally, he inserted the focused finger. It was enough to make Raw gasp with pleasure. Then a second, which earned him another gasp and slightly more labored breaths.

"**Oh, Xer,"** she moaned to him. His tongue flit around in her belly button, earning yet _another_ gasp from his victim. She slowly began getting louder as he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of her cavern. **"**_**Harder… faster…**_**" **she growled. He complied with ease. Her whines became even louder and more frequent as he felt her tighten around his thick fingers. She squealed a loud cry of pleasure, reaching her orgasm, and arched her spine. Xer wrapped his tongue around his fingers, tasting what it was like in there. Nothing like the Mannequins. It tasted sweet, which made him beam an imperceptible smile. He soon removed his lower garment composed of hide.

Giza finished tasting her body over. It was such a pleasure to look at her. He placed his thick, pulsing organ against her thigh very near to her own sexual parts, coaxing a very small whimper from her. But he wasn't at that point yet. He wanted to get in some extra action like Xervexagon. He decided to start out with his tongue, which he shoved in her vagina. He began twisting around within her, flickering it against her soft walls. She gasped upon penetration, and moaned upon flicker. She hadn't a name to say, so she stuck to normal moans. Creating conflict with these beasts was very unnecessary.

Giza ran his fingers along her body, licking her inner body. He was slowly observing her reactions along with her body in general. Her soft moans coaxed him to move his long appendage to flit faster and be a bit rougher with it. Her walls closed around his tongue, thrusting cum upon it. He jumped slightly at the taste. It was amazing. Sliding his tongue out, he neared her ear as best as he could, and whispered to her.

"**Call me Giza…"** Lyric nodded to say she understood as she tried to catch her breath.

Giza began to fiddle with the nipple upon her large breast, touching it gently, tickling it with his fingertips. Twisting one very lightly in between his index and thumb, he was rewarded with a few more soft grunts.

Xer took his time licking her cum from his fingers, but when he was finally finished, he dipped his fingers in the shallow blood pool beside her and placed some in her navel. Then he spread more over her body in a design of his choice. Nothing specific, just bloody lines that covered her tits and ran along her stomach and whatnot. Long ebony tongue followed the trail leisurely, making her squeak. He was taking too damn long. Finally he reached the pool in her belly button. To remove this, he shoved the lengthy appendage into it, slowly retracted it, and repeated until the small cavity was empty of all blood but maybe a drop or two.

With one swift motion, he drove his dick into her. She screamed, her hymen tearing over his size and rough entrance. His entire cock was even encased. Her hands searched for something to grab onto, but the only thing within her reach were his wrists. He began with a slow thrust, a pace he couldn't keep for long. He just wanted to hear her whimper for him to quicken. Lifting her from the ground, while his fully encased penis remained in her, he slammed her against a wall. Naturally, she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders. She placed her forehead against his shoulder as he started his painstakingly deliberate thrusts.

"**Xer… Oh, Xer…"** she whimpered into his neck.** "Please… **_**Faster… please… Harder and faster…**_**"** Xer didn't pause for a second. His speed quickened and he thrust roughly into her. She gasped and moaned, the fire in her gut burning warmer and warmer with each violent drive he gave her. She arched into him, her vagina clenching tightly on his dick. She was rushed with pleasure, but Xer wasn't quite finished. His movements accelerated while she was still closed around him, earning more screams of pleasure from her and him more delight for him. The cycle began again, as he hadn't yet reached his climax. In her head, she'd wished he'd be done with her already, but physically she was pleased with every touch.

"**Xervexagon… Oh my god…"** she whimpered into his neckline as she bit lightly at his scarred flesh. She reached her climax again, and with a few more thrusts while she was still tight, so did Xer. He pulled out, letting her slide down the wall back into the blood.

Giza touched Lyric's opening gently with the head of his cock. She moaned lightly. After he teased her a bit, he took the violent plunge into her. She couldn't encompass his whole length, but it was good enough for him. She emitted at gaspy scream. It hurt, but it felt good… Her own hymen was torn from his head's rough entrance. Tears stained the ribbon that acted as a blindfold and she tried her best to choke back sobs. It was the best she could do.

He continued with a slow pace, wanting to gain pleasured noises from her instead of pained ones. He waited until she gave a gasp of desire to resume with his rough, violent dives inward. She moaned with each one after her body had adapted to his size.

"**Giza…"** came her gentle voice. It was quiet from lack of actual use and from sheer pleasure muffling her and hazing her thoughts. It didn't take too long for her to climax once, but once wasn't enough for Giza. He continued on his merry way, thrusting into and playing with this new toy of his.

Her walls tightened multiple times around his enormous shaft, covering it with her sweet cum. She arched into him, a loud moan expelled from her mouth. His tongue explored her body more as he fucked her. Flitting in her navel cavity and over her hardened nipples only coaxed her into more orgasms. Whimpers of his name, moans of much more than contentment, all were burst from her mouth. What was more, he still held the blade to her throat, gently sliding it against her throat. Finally, after she must have cum around him about five times, he reached his own climax and released into her. Pulling out, he closed his dress-like garment. He turned to see his buddy placing his flesh skirt back upon his waist. They left the two sentient beings on the ground, exhausted and pleasured.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Silent Hill or any of the characters in it. Raw is my own OC and Lyric is my friend's. She gave me permission to use her for this. I WONDER WHY .0.**

Chezara (.net/u/1330760/Chezara) coined the one Pyramid Head as Xervexagon. Name credit goes to her!

**Giza**'s name was also not my idea, but I don't quite know who's it was. If you know, please message me or something and I'll credit them!


End file.
